


Высокие моральные устои

by Rin_Ka



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Bullies, Humor, Hurt Peter, Mild Language, Protective Tony, School, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: Питер должен был заметить приближающуюся ногу. Но он закрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыться от раздражающей ухмылки Флэша, и поэтому, когда чужая стопа столкнулась с его лицом, голова дернулась назад, и пальцы соскользнули.Он отпустил брусья и полетел вниз.Питер не думает, что использовать свои силы против школьного задиры правильно, но Тони считает по-другому.





	Высокие моральные устои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moral High ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014583) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



– Давай Пенис Паркер, используй эти свои большие мускулы, – дразнящий голос Флэша раздражал все больше с каждой секундой; особенно потому, что Питер вообще-то, хвала небесам, был очень сильным, но намеренно надевал вещи, которые на нем висели, чтобы никто не заметил.

Тяжело было осознавать, что он может с легкостью остановить Флэша, но должен сдерживаться и оставаться все тем же щуплым и хилым подростком ради того, чтобы продолжать быть Человеком-пауком; он почти смирился с этим, но в глубине души все же не выносил саму эту мысль. Питер глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и чуть затряс руками, притворно напрягаясь, чтобы взобраться выше на гимнастический снаряд.  
Тупой спортзал. Тупой Флэш. Он сойдет с ума, если узнает, что Питер вытворял вместе со Мстителями. От этой мысли парень чуть улыбнулся, подтягивая себя на следующую перекладину.

Он мог бы подняться на самый верх, прямо с земли, за один прыжок, но Флэш от этого точно обделался бы. Питер едва сдержал смешок, представляя эту картину, и продолжил карабкаться.  
Но Флэшу не нравилось, когда его игнорируют, и его голос послышался снова, едкий и жестокий.

– Ну, и чем ты занят на этой практике у Старка? Чистишь его костюм или носишь кофе? О, я знаю, ты сидишь один в своей комнате и плачешь, потому что это все неправда.  
Питер больше не мог это терпеть – он огрызнулся в ответ, сидя на одной из перекладин недалеко от одноклассника:  
– Правда!

Флэш уставился на него, голос его от злости стал громче:  
– Нет! Ты никогда не встречал Тони Старка, он даже не знает, что ты существуешь! Прекрати врать и признай уже, что это все ложь!

Питер должен был заметить приближающуюся ногу. Но он закрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыться от раздражающей ухмылки Флэша, поэтому, когда чужая стопа столкнулась с его лицом, голова дернулась назад, и пальцы соскользнули.

Он отпустил брусья и полетел вниз.

Крик эхом прокатился по залу, когда он пролетел вниз внушительное расстояние, и комната, казалось, взорвалась от заполнившего ее шума, когда голова ударилась об пол. Слишком сильно.

Из легких Питера выбило весь воздух, и они словно застыли, не позволяя втянуть кислород обратно. Подросток, открыв глаза, увидел столпившихся вокруг одноклассников, всех до единого уставившихся на него с беспокойством, но он не мог сделать ни единого вдоха.

Обеспокоенное лицо Неда возникло над Питером, и парень все еще пытался сделать вдох, когда уверенные руки заставили его сесть и начали массировать спину и грудь.  
ЭмДжей выглядела взбешенной, пытаясь заставить легкие Питера снова работать, и он бы побеспокоился об этом, если бы его часы не начали пищать и мигать.

Потому что это были не просто часы. Это был трекер, который Мистер Старк дал ему, на случай, если что-то случится, когда Питер не был в костюме паука.

Парень наконец-то сделал натужный вдох, как раз когда из часов раздался спокойный голос Карен:  
– Объект не дышит. Оповещаю мистера Старка.

ЭмДжей не перестала массировать грудь Питера, когда он захрипел, пытаясь отключить чертов трекер:  
– Нет… Нет, Кар… ен…не… надо!

Слишком поздно. Карен снова заговорила:  
– Мистер Старк прибудет через тридцать секунд.

Нед, чье лицо выражало смесь обеспокоенности и отвращения, придвинулся ближе, привлекая внимание Питера:  
– Ты в порядке, чувак? Мерзость, похоже, сломал.

Питер понятия не имел, о чем говорил друг, он просто чувствовал, что дышать было слишком тяжело и что во рту был ужасный привкус. Тепло, влажно и отдавало металлом.

Флэш, преодолевший последние ступени вниз, выглядел нервно и пытался скрыть это за усмешкой. Он знал, что зашел слишком далеко, но не собирался отступать и рисковать опозориться.

– Нужно было держаться крепче, Пенис.

Питер уставился на парня, ЭмДжей и несколько других детей сделали то же самое. Её тон был жестким, хотя руки все так же успокаивающе поглаживали спину Паркера.  
– Ты мог его убить!

Кто-то из собравшихся подростков закивал, забормотав про слишком большую высоту.  
– Да, Флэш, это было действительно опасно.

– Слишком высоко, чувак.

Питер был бы благодарен за то, что они все за него заступились, если бы его часы не отсчитывали последние секунды. Когда цифры дошли до трех, парень вымучил из себя несколько слов:

– Тебе придется заплатить за это окно.

Флэш нахмурился, недоумевая:  
– Какое окно?

Часы оповестили о прибытии, как раз когда стекло вдребезги разлетелось по помещению, и Железный человек пронесся через зал и приземлился рядом с Питером, среди кричащих и отскакивающих в стороны детей.

Тони был в панике. Пятница прислала ему сигнал тревоги, прерывая встречу с очень важным членом парламента и сообщая, что Питер упал с внушительной высоты и затем перестал дышать. Тони бросил через плечо дешевую отговорку, облачился в свой костюм и полетел к местонахождению трекера, только чтобы найти там Питера, лежащего на полу, пытающегося дышать и с капающей с лица кровью.

Подростки закричали, когда он влетел в окно; но Тони не сводил глаз только со своего ребенка, и когда выбирался из Железного человека, оставляя костюм стоять позади всех, и когда падал на колени рядом с Питером.

– Ты в порядке?! Что случилось? Твой трекер активировался и сообщил, что ты перестал дышать! Ты упал?!

Он понимал, что задает слишком много вопросов одновременно, но, черт возьми, у него почти случился сердечный приступ, когда он получи сигнал тревоги.

Питер, хрипя, втянул носом воздух и, извиняясь, посмотрел на мужчину, пытаясь проговорить ответ со ртом полным крови.

– Извини, я сказал Карен не беспокоить тебя, но не смог выключить эту штуку. Я просто упал. Я в порядке.

Тони аккуратно взял парня за подбородок и дотронулся до кончика его носа, поморщившись сочувственно, когда Питер вздрогнул от прикосновения.

– Извини, твой нос определенно сломан. А теперь расскажи мне, что случилось, потому что я уверен, что ты бы не упал с этой штуки случайно, – он дернул головой в сторону гимнастического снаряда и нахмурился.

Подростки вокруг таращились и делали фото, но Тони это не волновало. Зато Питера волновало, и он выглядел нервным, и его взгляд метался по помещению. Голос был тихим и неуверенным.

– Ничего не случилось, ладно? Я в порядке.

Тони уже собирался проинформировать подростка о том, что сломанный нос не считается за «в порядке», но из-за спины раздался голос.

– Флэш насмехался над ним, потому что он не верит, что Питер проходит у Вас практику, и Питер его игнорировал, но потом Флэш ударил его прямо в лицо, и он упал вон оттуда, – парень указал на самый верх снаряда, и Тони стало нехорошо. Это было слишком высоко.

Мужчина обернулся к говорившему и оглядел его энергичное и взволнованное лицо и лежащую на колене Питера руку.

– Ты, должно быть, Нед.

Парень закивал, и его глаза расширились от восторга, что Тони Старк знает его имя.

– Кто такой Флэш? И что это вообще за имя? – Нед указал на подростка, стоящего в стороне и таращащегося с открытым ртом на костюм Железного человека и мужчину, который им владел.

Тони сжал зубы и собрался встать, но Питер остановил его, схватившись за рукав.

– Не надо. Все в порядке, правда.

Мужчина остановился, хмуро глядя на парня, а потом повернулся к сидящим рядом с ними подросткам.

– Нед, принеси его вещи, я собираюсь отвести его вправить нос. А ты…

ЭмДжей.

Брови у Тони поднялись:  
– Питер много о тебе рассказывал. Сказал, что ты, вроде как, гений.

– Мистер Старк! – проскулил парень, отчего ЭмДжей немного улыбнулась.

Тони отмахнулся.  
– Что? Все так и было! В любом случае, ты не могла бы принести платков или чего-то такого, чтобы остановить кровотечение?

Оба подростка кивнули и убежали выполнять поручения, а мужчина хмуро посмотрел на оставшихся.  
– Хватит толпиться, займитесь тем, чем должны были!

Школьники стали расходиться, но все еще не отрывали взглядов от места происшествия, Тони снова взглянул на сидящего перед ним Питера и тихо проговорил:

– В чем дело? Тот парень разбил тебе лицо, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил?

Питер выглядел несчастным, держась за свой нос так аккуратно, как только мог, лицо его быстро опухало, а глаза темнели все больше. Кровь стекала по лицу, пока он говорил, пытаясь сдержать тошноту:

– Это не поможет.

Тони взмахнул рукой.  
– Зато я буду чувствовать себя лучше! И он это заслуживает! Почему ты дал себя в обиду, ты же знаешь, что можешь дать ему отпор?

Питер нахмурился, отчего между его бровями образовались складки.  
– Я не могу дать ему сдачи, я могу убить его с одного удара. Почему ты думаешь, я использую паутины с преступниками? Я не хочу травмировать кого-нибудь просто потому, что я плохо контролирую свои собственные силы. И… Я не могу использовать свои способности так, это не правильно. Они даны для того, чтобы помогать людям, а не делать меня круче в школе. Я был Пенисом Паркером до того, как получил их, и, если мне придется остаться им еще на пару лет, то пусть так и будет.

Зубы у Тони сжались сильнее, глаза стали жесткими и злыми.  
– Это не твое имя!

Питер невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
– Флэш так меня зовет.

Тони потер лоб. Как этот парень вообще справлялся со всем этим дерьмом и до сих пор ни разу не ударил в ответ? И более того, он так взросло и ответственно подходил к использованию своих сил.

– Боже, ты словно точная копия Роджерса. Ты знаешь, когда я создал свой костюм, я не только сказал всем, что это был я, но еще и использовал его, как развлечение, на вечеринках. Когда был пьян. А ты даже не хочешь один раз использовать свои силы, чтобы остановить издевательства над собой.

Питер моргнул и нахмурился от услышанного признания.  
– Я не думаю, что использовать высокотехничный боевой костюм, когда ты пьян, разумная идея. Ты не должен так делать.

Тони рассмеялся и кивнул.  
– В следующий раз, когда кто-либо начнет высказывать мне за то, что я затянул ребенка во Мстителей, я перескажу им это разговор. Если честно, я, скорее всего, расскажу его в любом случае, просто, чтобы похвастаться.

Это заставило Питера улыбнуться, даже несмотря на то, что из губы все еще сочилась кровь. Господи, он выглядел плачевно. Тони положил руку ему на плечо.

– Ты хороший парень, и герой, ты не должен терпеть издевательства, чтобы казаться нормальным.

Питер оглянулся туда, где все еще стоял Флэш, уставившийся на них.

– Он не верил, что я прохожу практику в Старк Индастриз.

– Какое первое правило для легенды прикрытия? – В голосе Тони слышалось веселье.

– Умм, сделать её убедительной?

Ох.  
– Ладно, тогда какое второе правило?

У Питера не было ответа на это. Тони улыбнулся.  
– Убедить всех в её правдивости. Кроме того, кто-то должен сделать выговор этому сопляку. Где, черт возьми, ваш учитель физкультуры?

Он встал, но взгляд был прикован к Питеру, на случай, если парень не захочет, чтобы Тони уходил. Питер вздохнул, когда ЭмДжей вернулась с грудой платков, а Нед следом принес его вещи.

– Хорошо, но ты не должен угрожать ему костюмом, или он действительно обделается.

ЭмДжей подала Питеру платки, и он аккуратно вытирался ими, обнаружив, к счастью, что кровотечение стало меньше. Его слова были монотонными, но Тони все равно рассмеялся.

– Почему ты говоришь так, словно это плохо?

Питер не хотел привлекать к себе еще больше внимания, но позволил Тони отойти к перепуганному Флэшу. Голос мужчины гулом прокатился по большому помещению:

– Ты маленький кусок д…

– Мистер Старк!

– … маленький недоумок, из-за которого пострадал мой мелкий? – исправился Тони, махнув рукой и закатив глаза на то, что Питер бубнил по поводу выбора выражений в школе.

Флэш встал и, кивая и запинаясь, согласился:  
– Д-да, Мистер Старк, сэр.

– Уверен, Питер рассказывал тебе о практике в моей компании? – тон у Тони был холодным, а лицо жестким, глаза пристально следили за парнем перед ним.

Паникуя, Флэш снова быстро кинул.

– Это значит, что я в него инвестирую, это понятно? Его безопасность и будущее для меня очень важны, поэтому, если ты как-то навредишь моим капиталовложениям, я прослежу, чтобы твое личное будущее закончилось муниципальным колледжем и переворачиванием бургеров. Кивни, если понял.

Парень сглотнул и снова кивнул, расширившимися глазами глядя на мужчину.

Тони улыбнулся, но изгиб губ выражал скорее угрозу.

– Хорошо. Теперь извинись перед Питером и проваливай.

Флэш отодвинулся от Тони и прокричал неуверенное извинение, получив в ответ подтверждение от Питера и очень неприличный жест от ЭмДжей.

Удовлетворенный этим Тони проследил, как школьник улизнул из виду, и повернулся к подростку на полу, после чего достал телефон и отослал свой костюм лететь домой.

– Ну как?

– Спасибо, – Питер немного улыбнулся.  
– Это самое крутое, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни! – лицо Неда, прижимающего рюкзак Питера к груди, светилось, как атомный реактор.

У Питера давно уже были проблемы с Флэшем, и хотя он не считал этичным использовать свои силы против беззащитного подростка, видеть, как мистер Старк запугивает обидчика, было приятно.

Тони же, конечно, почувствовал себя намного лучше, когда понял, что Питеру больше не придется иметь дело с этим задирой. И, Господи, он был в восторге от его взрослого подхода к вопросу в целом. Он похлопал парня по спине, не сдержав улыбки. У него был чертовски хороший ребенок.

Хэппи подъехал на машине спустя несколько минут и скривился, глядя на залитое кровью лицо парня, которого к нему подвел Тони.

– Боже, что с тобой произошло?

Питер скользнул на заднее сиденье, и Тони стянул с плеча рюкзак, кинув его рядом.  
– Небольшой казус с одноклассником, не о чем волноваться.

– Мне стоит об этом позаботиться? – Хэппи прищурился и поднял кулак.

Тони рассмеялся и опустил руку водителя.  
– Нет, Господь, я сделал ему выговор. Все нормально, просто отвези нас обратно в поместье, чтобы Брюс вправил ему нос, ладно? И поторопись, у малыша-паучка суперрегенерация, помнишь? И если нос срастется неправильно, мне придется его снова сломать.

– Что?! – донесся кроткий визг из машины, и Тони поморщился. Чертов суперслух.

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то неожиданно я обзавелась [тамблером.](https://c-old-man.tumblr.com/)


End file.
